Gedanken, Träume und Wünsche
by Rovena
Summary: Jeder hat sie, doch wie könnten die Gedanken, Träume und Wünsche der HP-Figuren aussehen? - Hier dazu meine Überlegungen. - Viel Spaß (Drabble, kein Slash))
1. Erläuterungen

  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Drabbels zu vielen HP-Figuren**   
  
Hallo, ich möchte für diese "Geschichte" im vornherein ein kleine Anmerkung machen. Es ist keine Geschichte, es sind die Gedanken, Wünsche und Träume von Figuren aus den HP-Büchern/Filmen so wie ich sie mir vorstelle.   
  
Es sind also Drabble, kleine Ideen mit ca 100 Worten, die ich auf Papier (ähm, naja ins HTML-Format) gebracht hab. Text ohen Sinn und Verstand :-) Die Ideen sind völlig unabhängig voneinander, aber weil sie so kurz sind, fass ich sie in einer Story zusammen. Es wird denke ich keinen Slash geben, ist nicht meine Sache.   
  
Aber ein Ziel hab ich mir gesetzt, ich versuche für jede (auch nur kleine) Figur die in den Büchern vorkommen etwas zu schreiben. Für viele hab ich schon Ideen aber bin für alles andere sehr aufgeschlossen. 


	2. Jung sein

  
  
  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
Anmerkungen der Autorin:   
  
Das ist mein erstes/erste Drabble, denn leider fehlt mir führ meine Geschichten momentan die Story, aber ich finde es witzig zu schreiben. Deshalb versuche ich jetzt zu jedem Charakter so was hier zu schreiben ;-) - Schickt Drohbriefe, wenns Euch nicht gefällt, aber bitte keine Stinkbomben, mein Postfach ist für sowas nicht gerüstet.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Jung sein**   
  
"Hee schau, mal der steckt ihr scheinbar seine Zunge in den Mund" Ron drehte sich vom Schlüsselloch des Verwandlungsraumes weg. "Zeigt mal" sagte Harry und nahm den Platz am Loch ein und späte hindurch "IIII, was machen die denn da" sagte er angewidert. Hermine stand mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick hinter den beiden. "Lass ihn doch einmal in Ruhe, ich schätze er hat noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst." Sie wandt sich Ron zu "und das mit der Zunge ist ganz normal, so etwas nennt man Zungenkuss." erklärte sie in einem belehrenden Ton "Ihr werdet auch noch feststellen, dass es ganz schön sein kann." Harry sah sie erstaunt an "Woher weißt du denn das?" - Minerva McGonagol hatte genug gehört. Dieses mal würde sie nichts sagen und einen anderen Weg zu ihrem Büro suchen. Es war zwar schon nach der Sperrstunde, aber was soll, diese Schüler waren alt genug und etwas Spaß war in der aktuellen Situation angebracht.   
  
In Ihrem Raum angekommen machte sie sich eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich vor den Kamin. Sie dachte noch einmal über das gerade erlebte nach. Sie lächelte. Früher war sie auch wie Hermine Granger. Immer gelehrsam und strebsam. Alle dachten sie käme nach Ravenclaw, aber der Hut steckte sie nach Gryffindor. Doch auch da fand sie Freunde. Zwei sehr gute Freunde. Mit einem Schmunzeln dachte sie an diese Zeit. Auch sie hatte damals immer darauf geachtet das die beiden anderen nie zu viel Schabernack trieben. Es war eine schöne Zeit. Auch ich mich noch mal jung sein.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
Kriegt jemand raus, wer mit wem geknutsch hat??????? - Den/Die lade ich auf einen virtuellen Eisbecher ein.   
  



	3. Der Mann der Stunde

  
  
  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
Anmerkungen der Autorin:   
  
Momentan hab ich nix besseres zu tun, also solchen Unsinn hier zu fassen! Ich will endlich Buch 5!   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Der Mann der Stunde**   
  
Der Stadionsprecher verkündete "Und ihr meine Damen ist ER, der Mann auf den sie alle gewartete haben" Ein Kreischen in der Menge. "Aber nicht doch meine Damen die Bühne stürmen, dann müssen wir ihn leider aus Sicherheitsgründen wieder in sein Quartier bringen" Laute *BUH* - Rufe ertönten durch das Stadion. Ein entsetzter Sprecher "HILFE ich werde überfallen, aufhören meine Damen, ich habe ihn nicht in meiner Tasche, das schwöre ich ihnen!" Ein paar Minuten Stille und man hörten einen nach Luft ringenden Sprecher "Nun ist es endlich soweit meine Damen, der Mann aus ihren Träumen, der Mann der sie alle zum Schmelzen bringt." Ein sehnsüchtiges *OHHH* war aus der Masse zu hören. "Der Mann mit dem schönsten Lächeln dies und jenseits des Ozeans" kurze spannungsaufbauendes Pause   
  
"Serverus Snap!" schallte es aus den Lautsprechern und das Stadion begann zu brüllen .....   
  
Gilderoy Lockhart erwachte klitschnass und schriee "NEEEEIIIINNNN!" und schnappte nach Luft. 


	4. Die Hochzeit

  
  
  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Hochzeit**   
  
"Auf geht's der Hochzeitsmarsch wird gespielt du musst nach draußen Joan." Die Braut lächelt die Brautjungfer nervöse an. "Sitzt das Kleid richtig?" - "Ja los geh schon" murrt diese. Joan betritt die Kirche und sieht sich um. Viele Menschen sind hier. Sie sieht durch ihren Schleier nicht viel. 'Er ist scheinbar doch zu dicht, ich hätte mich für den anderen entscheiden sollen.' denkt sie, doch schreitet sie weiter zum Altar. Der Mann reicht ihr die Hand und wendet sich ihr zu. Er hebt ihren Schleier und starrt ihm ins Gesicht. Er hat grüne Augen, schwarze strubbelige Haar und eine blitzförmig Narbe auf der Stirn, sie reibt sich die Augen und schaut zu den Menschen hinter ihr. Viele tragen schwarze Umhänge und spitze schwarze Hüte und winken ihr zu.   
  
"NNNNNEEEEIIIINNNN" Joan wacht über einem Stapel Papier liegend auf. Ihr Herz rast noch immer, doch langsam beruhigt es sich wieder. Es klopft and er Tür. "Herein" murmelt sie leise. - Der Mann tritt ein und fragt "Hallo Schatz, soll ich zu unseren Hochzeit den braunen oder den schwarzen Zauberstab mitnehmen?" - Sie kippt vom Stuhl.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
Anmerkungen der Autorin:   
  
Also wer es bis hier hin noch nicht verstanden hat. Joan ist unsere Lieblingsautorin Frau Rowling und ich hab mir mal Gedanken gemacht was wohl der größe Alptraum ihrer Hochzeit hätte sein können ;-)   
  
Sie gehört sich natürlich selbst und niemandem anderen ;-) Und wenn cih sie beleidigt haben sollte, sorry :-) Ich hab es nicht so gemeint. 


	5. Die SchokoNougatTorte

  
  
  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Die Schoko-Nougat-Torte**   
  
Eine riesige Schoko-Nougat-Torte steht auf dem Küchentisch im Ligusterweg Nr. 4. Petunia Dursley steht gerade am Herd und bereitet das Frühstück vor. Dudley trott gemütlich in die Küche "Guten Morgen Mami" - "Guten Morgen mein Schätzchen." antwortet diese vergnügt. Er entdeckt die Torte und will gerade ein Stück vernaschen, als sie sagt "Nein, Duddy-Spätzchen die ist für heute Abend, du weißt doch die McMillans kommen." Er grummelt so vor sich und nach ein paar sehr langen Minuten überlegt er 'Hmm das letzte Mal hat Harry die Torte in der Küche runter geschmissen und richtig viel Ärger bekommen, wenn ich die Torte jetzt auf Mutter werfe, dann bekommt er sicher noch mehr' Ein bösartiges Grinsen erscheint auf seinem Gesicht 'Nicht nur das der dann Ärger kriegt, nein sicher muss Mutter noch ne neue machen und ich kann die Reste von der da Essen. - Ja das mache ich' Dudley Dursley schnappt sich die Schoko-Nougat-Torte und schmeißt sie auf seinen Mutter. Die kreischt und sein Vater kommt herein. "Was ist denn hier los?" fragt er leicht rot im Gesicht, als er seine Frau sieht. "Das war Harry!" antwortet Dudley ganz schnell und freut sich schon auf den großen Krach der gleich folgt. Vernon Dursley starrt seinen Sohn an. "Wie kann er denn? .... ER IST IN DIESER VERDAMMTEN SCHULE!"   
  



	6. TarotKarten

  
  
  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Tarot -Karten**   
  
"Professor, Professor sehen sie hier" Lavender Brown riss ihren Lehrer für Wahrsagen aus dem verdienten Mittagsschläfchen. "Oh, Mrs. Brown, was haben sie den entdeckt?" Sie sah auf die gelegten Tarot - Karten ihrer Schülerin. Sie studierte sie kurz und meinte dann "Oh meine Liebe, das ist aber eine sehr schöne Karte. Hier im Licht finden sie die Sonne, das steht für ihre Vergangenheit. Und hier" sie zeigte auf die mittlere Karte. " Das ist die Gegenwart " Der Mond, steht für Ungewissheit, Doppeldeutigkeit und Ungewissheit und OH!" ein spitzer Aufschrei "In ihrer Zukunft gibt es einen Flirt, wenn nicht sogar die große Liebe." Lavender Brown strahlte ihre Lehrerin glücklich an. "Toll!, das muss ich gleich Pavati erzählen" und sie rannte aus dem Raum.   
  
Professor Trealowny sah noch einmal auf die Karten herab und flüsterte zu sich "So ein tolles Blatt. Traumhaft sie ist zu beneiden. Und dann auch noch dieses Ende, eine Romanze." Durch ihre übergroßen Brillengläser schaute sie aus dem Fenster über das Schulgelände. "Zu beneiden."   
  
Einige Tage später unterrichtete Professor Trealowny die Deutung von Wollsocken und bemerkte dabei, wie Lavender Brown statt neben Pavati neben Dean saß und Händchen hielt. Als alle Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten holte sie tief Luft und schrie "WAAAARUMMMMMM????" und leise zu sich selbst "Ein Kind hat ein größeres Liebesleben als ich." und wieder laut "ICH WILL EINEN MANN!" und die Worte hallten tausendfach im Turm.   
  
Seit diesem Tag wagte sich keines der Hogwarts - Gespenster mehr in den Nordturm, das Gerücht ging um das es da spuckt.   
  



	7. Gefährliches Fest

  
  
  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Gefährliches Fest**   
  
Madam Pomfrey, war enttäuscht wie konnte er es nur zulassen und das Jahr für Jahr. Es war zu gefährlich, das musste er doch nun langsam einsehen. Was schon alles geschehen war. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf und ging weiter durch die Reihen im Krankenflügel. Die Gefahren lauerte überall und er unternahm nichts dagegen im Gegenteil er half noch dabei. Gab Hagrid Aufgaben um das ganze noch spannender zu gestalten. Unterstütze das ganze mit Geld für "Spezialeinlagen". Sie war entsetzt. Er musste doch wissen wie gefährlich die Verletzungen waren die dabei auftraten:   
  
Magenschmerzen  
Übelkeit  
wunde Füße  
Übermüdung  
Riss- und Platzwunden  
blaue Flecke und  
gebrochen Herzen (wofür es übrigends immer noch kein Heilmittel gibt!)  
  
  
Wie konnte Albus Dumbledore diese Halloween-Party nur jedes Jahr wieder zu lassen?   
  



	8. Die Eins

  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Die Eins**   
  
In der Klasse war es ganz ruhig. Alle Federn kratzen auf dem Pergament während Snape durch die Reihen ging. Neville wurde nervöse, als Professor Snape ihm über die Schultern sah und grummelt "... hmmmm ....hmmmm ..... hmmm" das letzte hmmm sehr hoch, als hätte er einen Frosch im Hals. Neville wurde noch nervöser und kritzelte weiter vor sich hin. Snape ging weiter. Die Stille wurde nur von den kratzenden Federn unterbrochen. Da läutete die Klingel zum Ende der Stunde. Snape ging nach von und sagte in einem befehlenden Ton "Federn weg und Pergament zu mir" das rascheln von Pergament wer zu vernehmen und die Klasse verlies den Raum.   
  
Zwei Wochen später ...(wieder Freitag morgen und wieder in den Kerkern)   
  
Snape hielt einen Stapel Pergament in der Hand und schaute durch die Runde. "Eine wahre Katastrophe, Fehler über Fehler, nichts war richtig" Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, ging durch die Reihen und knallte jedem seinen Aufsatz auf dem Tisch. Vor Draco Malfoy blieb er stehen "Eine schöne Arbeit, wirklich schön." und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Er ging weiter und blieb vor Nevilles Tisch stehen. Er starrte auf das Pergament und sein Blick versteinerte sich "Eine Eins Longbotton? Wie haben SIE es geschaffte eine Eins zu schreiben?" Die ganze Klasse starrte ihn an und er kippe vom Stuhl.   
  
"Longbotton, Longbotton!" ein Stimme kam von weit her. "Wach auf du Idiot!" schrie Snape ihm ins Gesicht. Neville richtete sich auf "Ähm was ist passiert? Wo ist meine Eins?" Der ganze Klasse begann lauthals an zu Lachen. Snape starrte Neville an. "Ich weiß nicht was sie geträumt haben Longbotton, aber für diese Explosion bekommen sie sicher keinen EINS."   
  



	9. Das Weihnachtsgeschenk

  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Das Weihnachtsgeschenk**   
  
Das Hogwartsgelände war unter einer tiefen Schneeschicht verborgen und in den Räumen und Gängen waren zusätzliche Kamine entflammt wurden, damit es im Schloss warm wird. Professor Severus Snape saß am frühen in den kalten Räumen seines Büros und schlug den Kalender auf. "Oh, nein" murmelte er vor sich hin "es ist schon wieder Zeit." Es klopfte. "Herein" Ein fröhlicher Hauself betrat den Raum und stellte ein Tablett mit frischen Plätzchen auf den Tisch. Dabei sag fröhlich "Morgen Kinder wird's was geben, morgen werden wir un..." - Snape unterbrach den Hauselfen mit einem Hüsteln. Mit einem sarkastischem Ton meine er "So schön wurde ich schon lange nicht mehr unterhalten." Der Elf starrte ihn entsetzt an, doch Snape ignorierte es und fuhr fort "Geh, das Feuer ist noch warm." und der Elf verschwand umgehend.   
  
Snape sah auf die Plätzchen. Es war schon wieder soweit. Er überlegte, es würde schwierig werden, nein unmöglich. Bisher hatte er es nie geschafft. Immer war etwas dazwischen gekommen. Nie war es gut genug. Es musste immer das größte und beste sein und wenn es groß und teuer war, dann musste es klein und geschmackvoll sein. Nie konnte er es ihr recht machen. Was sollte er nur tun, er hasste es. Doch er konnte nix machen er musste ihr etwas kaufen.   
  
Er öffnete die untere Schublade seines Schreibtisches und holte ein Bild heraus. Ein kleines Lächeln kam auf seine schmalen Lippen und er murmelte "Ach Mama, was soll ich dir nur zu Weihnachten schenken?"   
  



	10. Zuwendung

**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
Anmerkung der Autorin:   
  
Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen sehe ich Crabe & Goyle nicht unbedingt als die dummen Jungen. Sie wissen nur halt, das sie nur mit Draco weiter kommen und es war sicher auch schon in der Kindheit so. Doch insgeheim sind sie sicher doch anders. Also seit mir nicht böse wenn ich sie nicht ganz so blöd dastehen lasse.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Zuwendung**   
  
Die große Halle war voll. Die Schüler saßen an den Haustischen und genossen ihr Frühstück. Vincent Crabe saß vor seinem Teller und schaute über den Tisch der Slytherins. Draco Malfoy war mal wieder dabei den Rest des Tisches mit seinen kleinen Anekdoten über seine kleinen, nächtlichen Ausflüge mit den Slytherin - Mädchen zu unterhalten, doch die hatte er langsam satt. Er wusste, Draco bekam alle Mädchen die er nur wollte. Selbst Huffelpuffs und Ravenclaw war scharf auf ihn. Vincent griff nach der Schüssel mit dem gebratenen Speck und schaufelte sich so viel es ging auf den Teller ... 'Hmmm Speck wenigstens ein was gutes hat das Frühstück.' überlegte er. Er wollte wieder zurück in sein Bettchen zurück zu ... doch den Gedanken konnte er nicht zu Ende führen, da Draco ihn unterbrach "Heee Crabe schau dir doch das mal an" er zeigt zum Gryffindortisch. "Der tut sich mit ner Schlammblütlerin zusammen? Weaslys können wirklich nicht mehr niedriger sinken." Ron Weasly hatte Hermine Granger gerade einen Kuss gegeben und der Gryffindortisch grinst. Draco schaute angewidert und sagt dann in leisem Ton "Die kriegt ich auch noch rum, das schwöre ich euch." Vincent musste sich das Lachen verkneifen und verschluckte sich dabei. Draco hatte nix mitbekommen und sagte nur abschätzig schling nicht so. Vincent sagte nix, so gut war Draco nun auch wieder nicht, aber er verstand gut warum er Hermine Granger wollte. Sie sah toll aus und war soooo ..... Er verschluckte sich noch mal, doch diesmal nicht vor Lachen. Wenn Draco keine Chance hatte er auch keine in ihrem warmen Arme genommen zu werden. Er sehnte sich zurück in sein warmes Bettchen zurück zu seinem Teddybären. Der würde ihn sicher trösten.   
  



	11. Schlaf

**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Schlaf**   
  
Es war schwül im Haus der Dursleys, die drückende Hitze war kaum auszuhalten und Petunia Dursley war gerade in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen als ES begann. "GRRRR --- GRRRRR ---- GRRRRRGRRRR" und sie weckte. Vernon schnarchte mal wieder so laut, das die Nachbarn es sicher auch hörten. Sie schubste ihn an, doch nicht geschah. Sie versuchte einzuschlafen, doch das war bei der Wärme und der Lautstärke kaum möglich. Sie brauchte Schlaf. Petunia starrte an die Decke und über legte. 'Wenn ich nur nein, kann nicht das wäre zu schön. Aber er könnte. Er könnte es sicher. Zu was ist er denn so abartig. Nein, Nein, nein, Petunia denk nicht über so was nach. Aber schön wäre es schon dun wenn er schon mal dabei wäre, ein wenig weg, wäre auch nicht schlecht.' Sie lächelte 'Wieso haben sie den diesen verdammten Bengel im Haus? Er bräuchte ja nur seinen Zauberstab zu heben und etwas gegen das verdammte Schnarchen zu unternehmen. Ich will doch nur meinen Schönheitsschlaf.'   
  



	12. Warten

**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Warten**   
  
Der Dunkle Lord, saß auf seinem Thron, in seinem versteckten Schloss. Es war bereits dunkel und der komplette Saal war schwarz, keine Lichtschein war zu vernehmen. Ungeduldig trommelte er mit seinen langen dünnen Fingern auf der Lehne herum.   
  
'Wann kommt er denn endlich?' Mehr Ungeduld. 'Ich warte schon seit Ewigkeiten. Er lässt mich schon so lange warten und er weiß das ich es ganz dringend brauche. Er macht das sicher mit Absicht. Er will mich Ärgern. NEIN - Den großen Lord Voldemort ärgern, das wagt er nicht. Vielleicht ist er abgehauen, weil es alles zu viel für ihn war. Das würdest du bereuen Wurmschwanz!' - Der dunkle Lord starrte ungeduldig zu Tür. 'Ich werde ihn dafür quälen, sowie es für mich eine Qual ist. Vielleicht weiß er das und ist mit dieser wichtigen Information zum Feind über gelaufen?'   
  
Es klopfte und herein stolperte ein kleiner, hagerer Mann mit einer goldenen Hand. In der anderen hielte er ...   
  
"Wurmschwanz, endlich" sagte der dunkle Lord gierig "meine Tasse heiße Schokolade!" und schnappte sich die Tasse.   
  



	13. Der Schnatz

**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Der Schnatz**   
  
"Gryffindor, Gryffindor - Tor - nein doch nicht - gut geblockt" Ein lautes, enttäuschtes "Ohhhhh", war aus den Reihen der Gryffindors zu hören. Er flog wie ein Adler. Hoch, hoch immer höher. Heute konnte ihm dieser verdammt Harry Potter nichts anhaben heute, würde er den Schnatz fangen. Er schaute sich um und da war er. Das kleine, goldenen Biest schwirrte über eine der Tribünen. Potter hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. "Den krieg, ich" murmelte er vor sich hin. 'Er wird vor mir kriechen, dieser Harry Potter, alle werden mich bejubeln. Ja er wird mir zu Füßen liegen und den Saum meines Umhanges küssen. Und der Direktor noch dazu. Alle Frauen werden mir zu Füßen liegen und die Männer werden mich bestaunen. Ich werde berühmt sein. Ich werde ....   
  
Ein Tosen aus der Menge weckte ihn aus seinem Tagtraum. Er sah Harry Potter genau vor sich und in der Hand hatte er den goldenen Schnatz. Harry grinste und flog davon.   
  
"Du dummes Arschloch, Draco!" hörte er den drohenden Ruf des Slytherin - Teamchef. Er hatte es versaut - Mal wieder.   
  



	14. Der Schrank

**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
GESCHAFFT! - genau 100 Wörter (laut Word)   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Der Schrank**   
  
Es war schon spät, als Hagrid an diesem Abend seine Hütte betrat. Doch statt wie üblich von Fang an der Tür begrüßt zu werden, öffnete er die Tür ohne ein Bellen, ohne ein Kratzen - Nichts! Was war mit dem armen Tierchen nur los. Hagrid trat ein und sah sich um. Fang saß aufrecht vor dem Schrank in der Ecke. Er knurrte den Schrank an. "Fang was ist los?" fragte Hagrid irritiert. Er öffnete die Tür. Fang wie vom Teufel verfolgt rannte, den Schwanz einziehend, in eine Ecke. Der Hund jaulte als ein kleines schwarz-weißes Kätzchen aus dem Schrank kroch.   
  



	15. Der Liebesbrief

**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Der Liebesbrief**   
  
Es war wieder einmal eine dieser langweiligen "Geschichte der Magie" - Stunden. Die Slytherins spielten Karten, schliefen oder schrieben sich gegenseitig kleine Briefchen. Pansy beobachtete gerade Draco und seien Freunde wie sie die Köpfe zusammen steckten und flüsterten. Sicher hatten sie wieder vor die Gryffindors reinzulegen. Sie wüsste so gern über was sie plauderten. Dann steckte Goyle ein kleines rosa Zettelchen seinem Nachbarn zu, der las und gab es weiter. Millisent, die neben Pansy saß las es kurz und gab es an sie weiter, dabei flüsterte sie "Hier für dich." Pansy nahm den kleinen rosa Zettel und las "Für Pansy". Sie sah zu Draco. Er lächelte. Ihr Herz raste, was er ihr wohl zu sagen hatte? Hatte er sie endlich bemerkt? Sie riss das Briefchen auf und las:   
  
_Ich will Dich!_ - Pansy wird etwas unruhig und schaut sich um.   
  
_Will dich ins Bett zerren._ - Sie hat Schmetterlinge im Bach.   
  
_Dich so lange belästigen bist du zitterst!_ - Ihr Herz rast.   
  
_Dein Körper soll brennen und vor Hitze glühen!_ - Sie wird rot.   
  
_In Liebe   
  
Deine Grippe_   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
Dieser hübsch kleine Text stammt nicht von mir, sondern geht per sms, durch die Lande. Somit kann ich den Urheber nicht herausfinden. - Sorry Unbekannter :-), das ich es geklaut hab. 


	16. Das Bad

**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Das Bad**   
  
Er war im Bad der Jungen angekommen. Überall dampfte es und die warmen Dämpfe stiegen an ihm empor. Ein wenig heißes Wasser spitze in sein Gesicht, als er es genau über das Wasser hielt. Er bemerkte es nicht. Die Blasen waren aus unterschiedlichen Farben. Sie waren toll anzusehen und sicher rochen sie toll. Doch er roch sie nicht. Er setzte sich auf den Rad der Wanne und fuhr mit der Hand durch das heiße Wasser. "Oh, mal wieder richtige Baden." seufzte er. "So schon warm und kuschelig. Es muss toll es." In seinen Gedanken fand er sich schon in der warmen Wanne liegend wieder mit einem gelben Ente und eine kleine grünen Frosch. "Oh wie schön" murmelte er. Er rutschte in die Wanne.   
  
Harry und Ron betraten das Bad. Harry grinst "Heee, Nick du bist undicht!". Der fastkopflose Nick erhob sich langsam aus der Wanne "Es war so schön."   
  



	17. Das Gebräu

**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
Danke für die bisherigen Mails :-) auch wenns nocht nicht sooooo viele sind *grins* und ich warte noch immer auf Ideen!   
  
Und sorry für den Fehler in Kapitel 15, habs geändert ;-)   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Das Gebräu**   
  
Millisent saß auf den Bett in ihrem Schlafsaal vor einem kleinen Kessel. Sie hatte die Zuhänge zugezogen, denn keiner sollte bemerkten, was sie hier tat. Die anderen würden nur lachen. Vor allem Pansy würde sie sicher aufziehen.   
  
Sie rührte mit einem Löffel im Kessel und starrte auf den Zettel der neben ihr lag. Sie musste vorsichtig sein. Das was sie ihr tat war nicht ganz ungefährlich. Sie hatte gehört das die falsche Dosierung zum Gegenteil führen konnte. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihr schlecht. Doch sie musste es tun!   
  
Jetzt war es fertig und sie füllte den Inhalt in eine kleine Tasse. Sie holte tief Luft und überlegte noch mal, ob sie es wirklich tun sollte. Sie trank. Sie schüttelte sich "Äh, in der Werbung behaupten die immer Slim Fast schmeckt so toll. - Alles Lüge!"   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
Die Marke "Slim Fast" gehört natürlich den Herstellern und nicht mir, ich hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt ;-)   
  



	18. Der Weg

**Disclaimer:**   
  
Alle Figuren die in diesem Drabble vorkommen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe das ganze nicht verbrochen um dafür Geld zu nehmen. Und ich höre auch gern mal kritische Stimmen, denn nur so kann ich mich entwickeln.   
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**   
  
**Der Weg**   
  
Es war mitten in der Nacht als Dean aus dem Portraitloch des Gryffindor-Turmes in die weiten (fast) leeren Gänge von Hogwarts kroch. Er atmete sehr schnell und war nervöse. Schweiß floss ihm über die Stirn. Er rannte den Gang entlang bis er zur Biegung kam, "Oh, Mann Dean erinnere dich wie war der Weg nachts halb drei?" Er lief nach rechts, "Beeil dich!" sagte er sehr leise und eindringlich zu sich selbst. Die nächste Biegung, bald hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Doch als er um die Ecke bog streifte er etwas eiskaltes. Doch er sah sich nicht um, sicher irgendein blöder Geist er musste endlich sein Ziel erreichen. Es war sehr dringend! Da die Tür, er griff nach der Klinke und drückte sie nach unten. Mist die Tür war zu, er nahm seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte "Ahlohomora!" Die Tür sprang auf und er rannte in den Raum.   
  
Wenige Minuten später hörte man ein "Ahhhhh" auf einer der Toiletten.   
  



End file.
